Pet
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: "He will break her, or you will all pay the price.":: Druna, Voldemort wins!AU for Gamma.


**WARNINGS: smut, dub con, BDSM themes, and general fucked up feels. If this offends you, don't read.**

A/N: For the lovely Gamma. Enjoy, my love.

I.

She's tired of running, but there's nothing left for her to do. The war is over. They've lost, and the world is worse than ever.

Luna isn't running away. She might not be a Gryffindor, but she isn't a coward. If she escapes, she can find the others, and they can fight to finish what Harry has died for.

A sound behind her startles her, and she looks over her shoulder. Her distraction is enough, and her foot catches on a root, sending her crashing to the ground with a cry.

Footsteps. Too close for comfort. Luna tries to stand, but the pain in her ankle is crippling, and she tumbles again, trying to crawl.

The footsteps grow louder, and Draco Malfoy steps out of the brush. Before Luna can react, he kicks her wand out of reach.

"Please," she says. "You're good. I know you are. Let me go."

For a moment, she thinks her plea might work. Draco softens, pain clear on his tried face. Then he reaches down and grabs her tightly, pulling her to her feet. "I've found one!" he calls.

.

Narcissa Malfoy makes quick work of healing Luna. She refuses to look at the girl, and Luna can see the same pain Draco had worn in the forest.

"Your son looks very much like you," Luna whispers kindly.

Narcissa smiles for just a moment before pulling away. "You should be okay now."

But Luna is certain that she is very far from okay.

.

She's no stranger to the cellar, but at least before she'd had the kind old wandmaker for company. He had been her friend and had told her stories to make the darkness easier.

Now, she's alone, and she knows Harry and the others won't come for her. There will be no elf to take her to safety.

There is only Luna and the shadows.

II.

Draco is almost gentle when he guides her up the stairs.

"How long have I been here?" she asks.

Meals have been far too few to serve as a time marker, and time moves strangely when one is alone in the dark.

"Two weeks."

"Has anyone...?" Luna can't bring herself to end her question. It's too hard, too painful.

"They're all gone."

.

It takes a while for Luna to adjust to the light. She blinks rapidly and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus on what's being said around her.

"She's just a girl," a woman says, and Luna is certain that it's Narcissa.

"A girl?" another woman Luna recognizes as Bellatrix Lestrange laughs. "She was a friend of Potter's."

"I still am," Luna says stubbornly, opening her eyes and ignoring the sharp pain the light causes.

Bellatrix grabs her roughly by the hair, pulling hard until strands are uprooted and tears fill the girl's eyes. "If you want to keep your tongue, little girl," she hisses, "you ought not interrupt when adults are talking."

Luna is released and shoved onto her knees on the floor.

"We can't kill her, Bellatrix!"

"You dare-"

"Your sister is right," comes a new voice, velvet yet filled with ice.

"My- My Lord," Bellatrix whispers, bowing her head.

"Keep her. Lucius has peacocks. Shouldn't Draco have a pet as well?"

Narcissa draws a deep breath, and Luna can see Draco tense.

"My Lord?" he asks, looking over Luna's shoulder.

Luna feels cold hands tip her head back and icy fingers stroke her cheek. "Look at her, Draco. Her blood is pure. She's loyal to Potter, but you can break her, can't you?"

"I-I-"

"I have not forgotten your family's betrayal during the Battle of Hogwarts," Voldemort continues, still moving his hands a long Luna's flesh, fingers slipping gently beneath her shirt.

"My Lord, my sister was-"

"Quiet, Bella. Their sins reflect upon you as well."

This seems to hit home, and Bellatrix falls silent, shooting daggers at Luna who whimpers as the dark wizard's hand roughly grip her breast.

"If you wish to have a place in this new era, Draco will break her," Voldemort says simply, leaning in so that his breath trickles down Luna's neck. "He will break her, or you will all pay the price."

.

"I'm sorry about your family," Luna says as she's guided, in chains, to Draco's bedroom.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being so nice," he snaps. "You're not making it easy."

Luna frowns and sits on the bed.

"Did I tell you you could sit there?"

"No?"

He reaches out, hands trembling, and pulls her off the bed. Luna sees him wince, and she knows that this isn't him. "You'll sleep there," he says, indicating a spot on the floor at the foot of the bed. "You're a pet, after all. That's your place."

.

Luna wakes up, shivering in the night. She hears the bed creak softly before curling up again, noticing for the first time the blanket that has been draped over her body.

.

"My Lord," Bellatrix whispers, placing her hand on his bare chest. "If the boy fails, will I really be punished?"

Her master takes her hand, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, my pet."

"But, My Lord, I'm your most faithful. I've-"

He cuts her off with a bruising kiss. There is no warmth or passion behind it, only the need to silence her. "Then perhaps you should make sure your nephew doesn't fail, Bella."

III.

Rough hands pull her off the floor and back into the waking world. "Up," Bellatrix says sharply, looking down at her with dark, wild eyes.

"What's going on?" Draco murmurs in sleep-heavy tones.

"Quiet, dear Draco. You're not needed yet."

.

Bellatrix waves her wand and mutters an incantation, causing the chains to fall away. "Look at you," she purrs, reaching out and hooking her fingers in Luna's jeans, nails scraping the young witch's hipbones. "You really are such a pretty girl."

Luna tenses, and she looks away. She doesn't try to appeal to the woman because she knows that there is nothing good left in Bellatrix Lestrange. "You're pretty, as well," she says quietly. "But not where it counts."

Bellatrix's nails dig into her flesh, piercing little marks of fire that make Luna cry out. "You see, you little brat, when you say things like that, it makes me want to break you even harder."

Luna starts to answer, but she's cut off as Bellatrix's right hands plunges into her jeans, fingers stroking between her legs through thin fabric. "You will break, Lovegood," Bellatrix whispers in dangerous, threatening tones. "You will let Draco break you, or I will break you myself. Is that understood?"

Her fingers move, slipping beneath the final layer of fabric, caressing warm, moist flesh. "Then again, I might want to break you myself anyway," she adds with a laugh, pulling her hand out again and licking her fingers. "Such a sweet girl should be shared."

.

"Luna?" Draco kneels beside her where his aunt has deposited her on his bedroom floor. "What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to care," she whispers. "You're supposed to break me."

"I don't want to."

"But you have to."

Draco considers this for a moment. "Yeah. You're right."

.

"You have to train her," Bellatrix says, watching from her chair in the sitting room. "Just like training a horse. You break the horse until it knows who its master is."

Draco glares at his aunt. "I know what I'm doing!"

Luna can't help but to laugh. It's not funny, really, but the return of his former arrogance is actually refreshing.

"Something funny, brat?" Bellatrix calls.

"I-"

"Draco didn't give you permission to laugh, did he?"

"No."

"No, Mistress," she corrects with a cold smile. "Draco, you'll have to punish her for that."

"Punish?"

The woman climbs to her feet and crosses the room quickly. She jerks Luna up and sits down, draping the girl over her lap. "She's laughed out of place. It is your duty to correct her," she says, peeling away Luna's bottoms.

Luna closes her eyes, trying to shut out the indignity of this, of being so exposed. She refuses to make a sound, refuses to give anyone that satisfaction.

Smack!

Luna grits her teeth as Bellatrix's hand slaps against her bum, sending a wave of heat over her flesh. She buries her face in the crooks of her elbows, biting her lip until she can taste blood as Bellatrix's hand falls over and over, each slap harder than the last.

Smack!

Bellatrix rests her hand on Luna's bottom, fingers trailing over this stinging tender flesh, towards her inner thighs.

"Stop!" Draco says firmly, and Luna chances a glance at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"She's mine. You shouldn't touch her."

Bellatrix laughs, letting Luna fall to the floor. "Are you going to touch her, then? You want to, don't you?"

Luna watches the deep pink creep into Draco's face. "She's mine," he repeats.

"Then prove it," Bellatrix challenges. "Show me how much she belongs to you."

Luna shivers, closing her eyes in anticipation of the dreaded contact. She forces her mind to retreat to easier days of watching her mum experimenting with potions and her father spinning her around in the garden. Anything but this place. A world of nonsense and impossibility, but not this hell.

Draco grabs her by the shoulder, pulling her up. "She's mine. Not yours," he says, pushing her forward. "Quit dragging your feet, Lovegood!"

He aims a soft slap at her bum, but it's enough to make her move faster.

.

"Thank you," she says when they're alone in his bedroom again.

Draco buries his face in his hands. It's easy to forget that he's only eighteen. The war and its aftermath have aged him beyond his years. He's tired now, and she can see an eternal misery in the way he carries himself. "I should have let you go."

"Why didn't you?" There's no bitterness in her voice, only the undying curiosity that has stayed with her through the years.

Draco doesn't answer. Instead, he slips out of the room, leaving Luna alone.

She walks slowly, wincing with each step, eyes moving over his room. It's worse than tidy. It's bare. No posters or photographs. No clothing left out and forgotten. Nothing to reflect the person who dwells within. Only emptiness.

Luna wonders if he's just as empty as his room.

Draco returns several minutes later, holding something black and lacy that Luna doubts would cover much of anything. "It's my mother's," he explains, setting it on the bed. "You should wear it."

"I can't!"

His face hardens, and he steps close to her, yanking her shirt over her head, followed by her bra. Luna quickly moves her arms to her chest, trying to find some semblance of modesty. "Wear it or go naked," Draco snaps, tossing the barely there fabric at her.

Swallowing dryly, Luna nods and pulls it on. It's longer on her than it would be on Narcissa, but it offers little protection. The fabric exposes her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You look...lovely."

Luna stares pointedly at the floor, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

.

At dinner, she's forced to lay at his feet like a dog and accept scraps from his hands. Again, Luna retreats to better days. Dumbledore's Army. Discovering friendship. Her days walking along the shore with Dean at Shell Cottage. It almost makes it tolerable. If she holds on to those days, if she believes in them, she will make it through.

"Draco has been training his new pet today," Bellatrix announces gleefully.

Luna notices the way Draco's legs tense.

"Have you?" Lucius Malfoy asks quietly.

"Show them what you've learned, Draco," Bellatrix urges, and Luna can perfectly visualize the enjoyment in her eyes at putting her nephew on the spot.

Draco clears his throat. "Get up, Luna," he says nervously, a tremor in his voice.

Slowly, careful not to hit the table, Luna obeys.

"You've taught her a trick," Bellatrix jeers, adding a dramatic yawn for effect. "Bravo."

Luna watches the blush return to Draco's face. He grips his glass so tightly that Luna is afraid it might shatter in his hand. "Strip," he orders, his tone hardening.

Luna looks around then back him. He expects her to strip in front of all of them? "I-"

He grips her hair, jerking her closer so that her face is inches from his. "I gave you an order," he growls, but Luna can see beyond his bravado. He's scared, and humiliating her is the only way out.

Swallowing dryly, she reaches down, grabbing the hem of her clothes.

"Slowly," Draco adds. "Give us a good show."

Luna squeezes her eyes shut. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Ginny. She keeps her thoughts on them as she slowly pulls away the sheer lace.

"Good girl," Draco murmurs, pulling the flimsy material out of her hands.

He moves his fingers over her breasts, pinching her nipples gently. "You see, Auntie Bella? I told you she's mine."

IV.

"It's been two weeks," the Dark Lord says. "Is there progress?"

Bellatrix looks away. "She is difficult to reach, my Lord," she whispers. "And the boy is too soft. My Lord, if you give her to me, I could-"

"Are you questioning my judgement, my pet?"

"Forgive me, my Lord."

He grips her jaw with bruising force, lifting her head back so that their eyes meet. "Don't let it happen again," he hisses. "I'm not the forgiving type."

He seems to consider for a moment. "You can have her for an hour, my pet."

.

Luna shivers, trying to cover her naked form. Bellatrix circles her, stroking her wand menacingly. "Don't worry, my pet," she purrs. "I won't touch you. Not until you're ready. Crucio!"

Luna falls to the floor, writhing as white hot pain floods her body. Her limbs contort, the agony of the unusual angles so great that she can't even cry out.

"Crucio!"

Again and again, the curse is cast. Again and again, Luna's nerves are set on fire, her vision blurry from the pain.

"Scream for me, my pet. I want to hear you scream. Crucio!"

Luna cries out, tears streaming her face.

"Good girl. Such a good girl."

Bellatrix's hand rests on her bare stomach, and Luna doesn't flinch away. "You will break, girl. Draco may not have it in him, but I do."

The older woman pulls away, sitting beside her. She drags her wand teasingly over Luna's breasts, down her stomach, and across her hips. "You see? You wouldn't let Draco touch you like this because he doesn't know how to reach you," she laughs, slapping the wand sharply across Luna's thighs. "But I do. I know how to scare you, how to get inside your head and bend you to my will, don't I?"

"I'm not scared of you," Luna manages, lifting her head defiantly and meeting her tormentor's gaze.

"You should be," Bellatrix says. "You will be."

She slips her wand inside Luna, and Luna gasps, her lips frozen in a startled o.

"You see? I can make you feel good if you stop fighting. Tell me you don't like this. I dare you to lie to me."

"I-"

But Luna can't bring herself to speak as the wand moves in and out, reaching deeper with every pass. She knows it's wrong. She knows she'll feel dirty and rediscover that strange emotion known as hatred later. But she can't think of that now, not when the pain is finally gone and something softer and more pleasant has taken its place.

"Good girl," Bellatrix says, increasing speed. "You're breaking. No more resisting. Just give in."

.

"Did she hurt you?"

Luna blushes and looks away. "I'm okay," she whispers.

"Are you sure?" Draco asks, gripping her shoulders.

Now she smiles down at the floor. "You're so nice. It's almost like you're a friend."

"Maybe I could be."

"You have to break me, Draco. If you don't..."

"I know."

He tucks his fingers under her chin, and Luna winces at the touch, but she doesn't try to pull away. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Luna takes his hand in hers, trying to ignore how unsteady her whole body is. "Do you trust me?" she asks softly.

"Yes."

A smile tugs at her lips, her first true smile in far too long. "I have an idea."

V.

"Don't laugh," Draco sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm supposed to breaking you, remember?"

Luna sobers quickly, but she can't fight her smile. "You look silly holding a riding crop," she says.

"I'm intimidating," he counters, slapping the leather against her back.

Luna yelps.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head, trying not to laugh. "You're supposed to breaking me, remember?"

"You just look so fragile. I can't-"

"I'm not a porcelain doll. I won't shatter."

Draco nods grimly, looking at the crop then back at her. "Look at you," he says loudly, his expression pained. "Friendless again, aren't you, Lovegood? No one to care about you. Only me."

He cracks the crop again, catching her inner thighs. "Only me. Only your master."

"Only my master," she echoes, her voice softer than his but loud enough to carry.

.

Luna tells herself that this isn't so bad now. Draco has become her friend, and she can accept whatever indignity is thrown her way as he parades her around on her hands and knees before the Death Eaters.

"Impressive," one of the men says. "Never knew he had it in him."

Bellatrix scowls. "Maybe he doesn't. Show us how well you have your pet trained, Draco."

Luna looks up at Draco, and they exchange knowing glances. This is their game now, just a show for the world to see.

"Pet," he says, gently pulling her by her hair, "stand."

Luna obeys without hesitation.

"Touch yourself, my pet."

She closes her eyes. She's safe. Draco won't let anything happen to her. If she does this, they'll both be safe.

Slowly, she glides her hands over her body, mimicking the motions Draco had shown her. First her breats with extra attention to her nipples, then her ribs and her hips.

"Slower," Draco orders. "No need to rush, my pet."

"Yes, sir," she whispers, slowing her movements until they're maddeningly teasing.

Luna shivers, letting out a soft moan.

"Did I tell you to make noise?" Draco asks, grabbing her by the wrists, his grip like iron.

"No, sir."

He turns to the others with an apologetic smile. "You'll have to excuse me. I need to tend to her," he says. "Hands and knees, pet."

Luna drops down, crawling beside him until they reach the staircase.

.

"You were lovely," Luna says, sitting on the bed. "I almost believed you."

Draco grins, pulling her up by her wrists and crushing her lips against hers. Luna gasps into the kiss, painfully aware of her naked state compared to his clothed one.

As though reading her mind, he laughs against her lips, unbuttoning his shirt without breaking the kiss.

"You're beautiful, you know," he murmurs, pushing her onto the bed and straddling her hips.

"Thank you."

"Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only Daddy," she admits.

"Well, you are," he whispers, pushing his trousers down.

For a moment, he hesitates, watching her, unsure. "Can I?"

"I'm yours, remember?"

Draco nods and kisses her neck gently working his way along her jaw.

With a groan, Luna shivers. For once, she doesn't close her eyes, doesn't try to block it out.

He pushes into her, silencing her cry with a kiss.

She wants to stay in this moment with him forever.

.

"I've heard the news," her master says, petting her hair. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Bellatrix lowers her eyes. "My Lord, I don't believe it's over," she tells him, instinctively pushing into his touch. "The girl is not broken."

The petting stops, and his fingers curl, grasping a handful of dark curls. "I beg your pardon?"

"It- it is an act, my Lord," she says quickly. "Draco and the girl, I've heard them."

He releases her, eyes narrowing as he turns away. "Then you will deal with this," he says. "I know you will not fail me, my pet."

VI.

Luna curls against Draco, smiling to herself. It's been too long since she's felt happy. Maybe it's not the sort of happiness she had once known. Maybe it's a strange happiness, but it's her light in this darkness.

"Draco," she whispers, "why do you stay?"

"They'd find me. The Dark Lord can always seek us out, however far we run."

She touches his cheek, gently caressing his pale skin. "I'm sorry."

"You could run," he says, propping up on his elbow. "You could get out of this."

"That's insane."

He grins. "Says the girl who used to quote The Quibbler like it was fact."

"It is. Did you know the Wrackapurt population has diminished since the war? People are paying too much attention now, and they-"

His lips meet hers, drowning out her theory. "There's the old Luna," he laughs. "I thought she might still be in there somewhere."

"Not easy being that girl when the world's changed."

"Don't lose her. Promise me that."

She smiles. "I promise."

Draco opens his mouth to say something, but the door flies open. "Well, isn't this sweet. Getting friendly with your pets, are you?" Bellatrix sneers. "Your father has the same weakness."

Draco bolts upright, and Luna follows suit, tugging the sheet over her naked body.

"Not so fast, dear Draco," Bellatrix says, drawing closer. "You failed us. Now I'm going to break your little pet, and you're going to watch."

She grabs Luna, jerking her to her feet, a wicked smile plastered on her lips. "Where to start? Such a delicious girl, isn't she, Draco? I should know."

"Leave her alone!"

But the older witch doesn't seem to hear him. She moves her free hand towards Luna's thighs. "Did she tell you how much she loved it when I played with her?" Bellatrix purrs. "Had you moaning and squirming like a little whore, didn't I, girl?"

Luna closes her eyes. Draco. She thinks of Draco. How gentle he is. The way he kisses her. How safe and warm she feels in his arms.

She feels the wand press against her stomach. "I didn't even have to hurt her much last time. She wanted it. She was putty, and I barely had to persuade her. Would you like to see?"

"Crucio!"

Luna inhales sharply, waiting for the pain. But someone else screams. The wand falls away, and she opens her eyes to see Bellatrix on the floor, twisting in agony.

"Crucio!" Draco cries again, eyes flickering to Luna. "Run."

"They'll kill you."

"Crucio!"

He gives her one last peck on her lips, thrusting his shirt into her arms. "Run," he says again.

And without hesitation, she obeys.

VII.

"How is she?" a familiar voice demands anxiously.

Luna tries to open her eyes, but the effort is too much.

"Stable," comes a second voice, female and older this time.

"Can I-"

"Dean, she's not well."

"You think I don't know that, Poppy?" Dean snaps, tone sharp and hard. "I'm the one who found her passed out half naked! Christ, the marks- I just a need a minute alone with her, okay?"

Luna hears the Healer mutter something under her breath, then footsteps and a door closing.

"Luna?"

"Draco..."

His hand grips hers tightly, sending a shock of pain through her bones. "Did Malfoy do this to you?"

"Saved...me."

The door opens again. "Any change?" another boys asks- Neville, Luna thinks.

"Must be for the worse," Dean answers dryly. "She reckons Malfoy saved her."

"They really did some damage, huh?"

.

It takes Luna four days to regain her strength and twice as long to convince the others about Draco.

She doesn't talk about the horrors she'd endured. Those dark memories are hers alone. They cannot know what she's done to stay alive.

But eventually Neville is convinced, and that's enough for the others.

"We'll find him. They still trust Zabini," he assures her, cautiously patting her shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

"Pudding would be nice," she answers, absently chewing her thumbnail.

Neville smiles. "God, I missed you."

.

Blaise Zabini enters the front room, his expression more grim than usual. He looks at Neville, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. When he turns to Luna, however, his expression softens slightly.

"Well?" Neville asks.

Before Blaise can respond, Luna feels tears stinging her eyes. Instinctively, she grabs onto Dean's shoulder to keep the world from falling away.

"It wasn't pretty," Blaise reports quietly. "The whole Malfoy family... They're dead."


End file.
